gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Correct Century Nations and Factions
The Correct Century is populated by the people of Earth, who organized themselves into many independent and scattered nations while the Earth was recovering from the devastation of the Dark History, and the Moonrace, a seemingly unified society living in a technological utopia on the Moon. North Ameria Although North Ameria is comprised of many loosely-connected territories, some powerful characters believe they can unite the continent under one President, based on the need to unite against the powerful factions of the Moonrace. Corresponding to the North America of the modern-day (and most Gundam universes), it shares its pronunciation with the Ameria of the Regild Century. Inglessa The main Earth-based faction of Turn A Gundam, Inglessa corresponds to turn-of-the-century New England, and Guin Sard Lineford is their heir to its leadership. Thanks in large part to Lineford's ambitions, Inglessa experiences a surge of industrialization around the time of the Moonrace's Earth Return Operation. The territory contains the large city of Nocis and the nearby Castle Bostonia, home of the Linefords, as well as the smaller city of Vicinity, home of the Heim family. Vicinity is located a short distance from the Mountain Cycle where the Turn A Gundam rests beneath stone, and a cache of the Turn A's weaponry is located deep beneath the town, accessed via an elevator under an ancient shrine-like structure on the surface. The people of Vicinity practice a coming-of-age ceremony centered around the entombed Turn A in the Mountain Cycle. While most of North Amerian culture resembles that of the turn-of-the-century United States, this ceremony contains American Indian and Shinto characteristics. Inglessa Militia Inglessa possesses a Militia, which, as the name implies, is ultimately independent from the Inglessan government, and if Lineford loses the confidence of the Militia, it is under no obligation to continue following his orders. Luzianna Ruled by Duke Borjarno, Luzianna and Inglessa maintain a strong rivalry, even as they unite against the invading Moonrace. Luzianna corresponds to the turn-of-the-century American South, or perhaps the Louisiana Purchase. 300 years before the Earth Return Operation, Luzianna bought the coastal city of Hughes, giving its boats access to the modern-day Gulf of Mexico and Caribbean; Luzianna had no coastal territory before that purchase. Besides Inglessa, Luzianna is the only major Earth-based force in the series, and the only with another Militia. Luzianna Militia and Navy Luzianna has its own separate Militia to rival Inglessa's, as well as a Navy. The Luzianna Militia also includes the Suicide Team, led by Gavane Goonny until his death. While the Inglessa Militia leads the way in terms of industrialization and Dark History technology recovered, the Luzianna Militia distinguishes itself by retrieving the iconic MS-06 Zaku II, which is named the Borjarnon after the Duke. Tejas A region corresponding to modern-day Texas, which Dianna attempts to traverse on foot en route to the Zacktraeger. This region maintains a Latin culture distinct from that of Inglessa and Luzianna. A small village is seen putting together a parade with floats, including one modeled after the White Doll's head. Floria Corresponding to modern-day Florida, its capitol city is Myani, which is seen being attacked by the Ghingham Fleet. Erizona Corresponding to modern-day Arizona, it contains a city or district of Central Daeton, which is seen being attacked by the Ghingham Fleet. Carbania Contains the city of Sealaga, which is seen being attacked by the Ghingham Fleet. Cupa Not mentioned in the series itself, modern-day Cuba is labeled "Cupa" on a map in supplementary materials. Other factions of Earth Adeskan Kingdom A society which has not adopted the industrialized technology the nations to its north has, yet which has perhaps a greater intimacy with the technology of the Dark History, before the reveal of the Moonrace. The kingdom is centered around the legendary Ades Tree, a space elevator from the Dark History which was intentionally collapsed to prevent the spread of war from space to the Earth. The base of the Ades Tree is still visible, as well as a mass driver and the orbital space station, the Zacktraeger, which the Adeskan people consider a branch of the Ades Tree which never fell to Earth with the rest of the structure. The city around the Ades Tree, and the center of Adeskan civilization, is called Maniupich. Its culture resembles that of postclassical Central American civilizations such as the Aztecs and Mayans. The Adeskan King wears a golden helmet which is meant to resemble an astronaut's helmet. According to tradition, the heir to the kingdom must kill the current king to take his place. Prophecies and dreams of impending destruction related to the Dark History and the White Doll also play an important role in Adeskan culture. The location of the Adeskan Kingdom is unspecified. The Aztec and Mayan influence implies modern-day Mexico or Central America, however the presence of a space elevator implies an equatorial location, in modern-day South America. Maba Clan A people who live near the Adeskan Kingdom. Mayalito is a member of the clan, however she is loyal to the Adeskan king. Joseph Yaht was raised by the Maba Clan, but his true heritage is unknown, possibly Adeskan. Gaulia, Efrico, and Ezia The conflict between the Earth and the Moonrace doesn't spread outside the Amerian continent, but when discussing other continents that require technological advancements from the Moonrace, Lineford mentions the continents of Gaulia, Efrico, and Ezia, the latter two of which are presumably modern-day Africa and Asia. Earlier, before the general public learns of the Moonrace's existence, Lineford prepares the region for war based on a supposed threat from Gaulia, but this is in fact a byword for the Moonrace, who he has established communication with in secret. Based on Inglessa's location, Gaulia is possibly the Correct Century name for Europe, perhaps derived from the region of Gaul. The Moonrace Unlike the people of Earth, who are divided into many independent nations across separate continents, the Moonrace is ostensibly unified under one Queen of the Moon. However, over the course of Turn A Gundam, many powerful factions develop based on different attitudes towards a return to Earth. House of Soriel The house the Queen of the Moon belongs to, occupying the Royal Palace in the city of Genganam. The current Queen, Dianna, is much loved by most of the Moonrace. The Soriel family is responsible for building and maintaining the agricultural satellite Mistletoe. Dianna aims to establish a Sunbelt Fiefdom in the Sunbelt Region of North Ameria, for the Moonrace returning to Earth. Dianna Counter A force of armed volunteers who accompany Dianna and the Moonrace immigrants to Earth, despite the Queen's hopes for a peaceful coexistence with the North Amerians. They are not as overtly militant as the true Lunar Fleet, but still vastly overpower the Amerian militaries. Important members include Phil Ackman and Poe Aijee. Royal Guard The professional guard assigned to protect Queen Dianna, led by Harry Ord. RRET Team A family sent to Earth by Dianna long before the Earth Return Operation, comprised of the House of Kafka. Generations have passed since then, and the Earth-born descendants practice a lifestyle which other Moonrace would find peculiar, venerating the Moon religiously and resembling twentieth century hippies. When they realize Dianna has returned, they remain staunchly loyal to her. Their backstory resembles that of Rolan Cehack, Keith Laijie, and Fran Doll, who arrived on Earth as scouts much later on orders from Dianna. The Rivermen A community which maintains and lives in the canal above the city of Genganam, excellent at navigating water and riding dolphins. Rolan is a member. Many rivermen act as strong supporters of Dianna after Gym and Guin leave her stranded on the Moon. House of Maintainer A house whose members are tasked with maintaining the Winter Palace, where both records of the Dark History and cryogenic chambers containing those of the Moonrace kept in suspended animation are kept. However, when Dianna leaves for Earth with the Dianna Counter, Agrippa Maintainer attempts a coup against her while allying with Gym Ghingham, believing that the return to Earth will lead to a reawakening of humanity's warlike instincts and a repeat of the Dark History. He occupies the Royal Palace in Dianna's absence, is responsible for sending Corin Nander to Earth, uses spies and double-agents such as Meme Midgard, and tries to take control of the media and information on the Moon, censoring the Moon's internet. House of Ghingham The Ghingham family was responsible for building the main lunar city of Genganam, and Gym Ghingham claims that they ruled the Moon's military, the Lunar Fleet, for the last 2500 years, around the same age as the Correct Century. This faction delights in Dianna's plan to return to Earth, but only because they believe it will result in a return of the Dark History, and a chance to finally engage in the "noble" warfare that they had been practicing at for so many centuries. Ghingham Fleet The fleet commanded by Gym, which descends upon the Earth and attempts to subdue North Ameria after Guin strikes a deal with Gym, hoping to make himself President of Ameria and bring the Moonrace's technology to the people of Earth. However, Guin finds that the fleet is too independent and bloodthirsty to listen to his pleas, and becomes his undoing. Sweatson Stero, whose family is a long line of nobles, serves in this fleet. Sunbelt Republic A "second nation" of the Moonrace formed by Phil Ackman after he rebels against Queen Dianna, with the aid of her disloyal officer Miran Rex. Though the latter also aids the Maintainer faction, Phil allies with neither the Maintainer nor Ghingham factions. Phil desires a life on Earth for the Moonrace even at the expense of peace with the Militias, and effectively controls what was once the Dianna Counter. However, upon Dianna's return to Earth on the Almaiya-class ship the Whales, Phil and his lover Poe Aijee immediately return to her side with all their forces, to fight against the Ghingham Fleet. Category:Correct Century Category:Factions